Urban areas are by definition relatively densely inhabited environments. By necessity, such urban environments include closely-spaced buildings, and concrete and asphalt streets and sidewalks. All of these features of the urban environment reduce the amount of space ordinarily available for plants or other vegetation. This also contributes to what has been called the “heat island” effect.
In addition, urban areas are highly desirable environments for those who are marketing products and services to people away from their homes and residences. Urban areas provide sponsors and various organizations with the opportunity to market their goods or services to a large group of people, including environmentally friendly “green” messages, products or services, to provide public service announcements, or to provide advocacy groups a medium of communication.
Historically, sponsors and organizations have placed marketing and advertising messages for goods and services, public service announcements, and advocacy messages in areas where those announcements can be seen by the largest number of people. Ideal locations include busy arterial roads, interstate highways, or stadiums and arenas. However, for aesthetic reasons, restrictions on outdoor public service marketing have arisen in many urban and rural regions of the United States.
A need exists for a structure that provides ample space for messages in cities and other high traffic areas, the structure including live plants specially designed to adorn and improve the limited space available on the urban skyline. At the same time, a need exists for a structure that provides marketing, sponsorship, advertising, environmental, public service, or other message while also improving the surrounding environment, air quality, and carbon footprint.